


Corset

by Sanjis_Creative_Caravan_HPLoverunite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corset, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Multi, Other, please someone write this for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjis_Creative_Caravan_HPLoverunite/pseuds/Sanjis_Creative_Caravan_HPLoverunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever imagine what would happen if choice charectors got themselves in a situation of having to wear a  corset?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corset

Someone please write a storie about either about Blaise or Malfoy wearing a corset. preferably done at Malfoy Manor! And if someone wishes to write a Charlie Weasely Corset tale (preferably in a humiliating short of public setting), I would not object. Leave a comment if your willing to write one or if you yourself wish for a corset tale!!


End file.
